


Rough

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x2 The Incredible Adventures of Baron Von Munchausen ... by ProxyKathryn and Diane talk about kids and marriage in terms of their own experiences in relationships Kathryn says past marriage to tommy wilmette and Diane’s current engagements to billy
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette





	Rough

“I don’t know if I want kids”Diane admitted to Kathryn

“It’s not easy let me tell you that”Kathryn replies 

“Then adding marriage on top of all that into the equation”Diane chuckled nervously 

“Marriage isn’t all it’s cracked up to be either”Kathryn replies 

“Don’t even get me started”Diane responded 

“Take it from someone who has been divorced”Kathryn says 

“I’ve heard your marriage to Wilmette was rough”Diane inquires

“Tommy is a messy man but we are currently cordial with one another”Kathryn said to her friend

“I hope that never happens with Billy and I”Diane stated 

“I think the two of you could make it work”Kathryn answers


End file.
